The Final Battle Inuyasha Vs Sesshoumaru
by Anime-Goddessff8
Summary: Naraku has been defeated...Two friends have fallen....Now it comes to the last and final battle....Who will win?...Inuyasha?....or Sesshoumaru?......(First time writer R&R)
1. The Ending Of 2 Friends

Quick Note : Hey all you out there who are about to read my story! I'm a brand new user and this is my FIRST story, so if your going to read and rate, please go easy on me! all positive comments and suggestions will be helpful thanks!  
  
Chapter 1 - The Ending Of 2 Friends  
  
Inuyasha walked with Kagome quietly through a forest, the silence never ending since it happened. The fall of Naraku was a pleasant 1 for most, except for the fact that along the way, Sango and Miroku had died. Shippou had been left behind with Kaede before they left off....  
  
-------Flash Back At Naraku's Castle------  
  
"Does anyone see where Naraku has went?" Kagome questioned Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku.  
  
"Nope not yet Kagome," Miroku replied surveying the area around them. Sango stood right beside Miroku her boomerang raised waiting for the right moment that Naraku would appear. Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha to see his reply.  
  
"COME OUT AND FIGHT YOU STUPID BASTARD!" Inuyasha screamed in rage, shaking his fist at the air, "DON'T BE SUCH A GAY COWARD! COME OUT!"  
  
The next seconds had seemed as if they were hours.....  
  
Naraku had appeared behind Sango and Miroku sending a giant wave of power at them.  
  
"SANGO NO!" Miroku screamed shielding Sango's body with his own. It would be hard to withstand a full frontal blast by the powerful wave so Miroku's body was soon destroyed. Kagome and Inuyasha stood there in amazement as they watched Miroku get destroyed. None of the 3 could speak a word at the evil act that Naraku had just pulled off. Sango stood up straight looking at the spot where Miroku has just been. She felt her eyes get full of tears as she came to realize that she would never see him again.  
  
Naraku stood back grinning at his work, just in time to see Sango turn and face him. Her eyes were filled with mixed to show an evilness inside her that no human or demon has ever witnessed. She raised her boomerang in the air and swung it at Naraku fiercly.  
  
Naraku quickly dodged it and moved to the side, sending another giant wave at her body. As Sango screamed, her body disentigrated into the air. Kagome covered her own mouth as she tried not to scream at the scene she has just witnessed. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and held her head lightly into her chest so she wouldn't have to watch it all.  
  
------------End Of Flash Back---------------  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome had no idea how to tell Kaede and Shippou about what happened. All they know is that it was going to be a very painful experience for them both....  
  
----END OF CHAPTER 1!!!!!!!!!!-----  
  
Well hey every1 howd u like it!!! other chapters will b rolling in soon enough so dont worry . As I continue the chapters will start to get longer so dont pound onme 4 the fact that theyr short okay? READ AND RATE WELL PLEASE! 


	2. I Promise You

Well here's chapter 2 for you!!!! hope ya like it!!  
  
Chapter 2 - "I promise you"  
  
A day later, Inuyasha and Kagome got to the village. Kaede and Shippou were at the entrance watching them but looking slightly confused. Shippou jumped down from Kaede's shoulder and jumped into Kagome's arms. "Kagome!! What's wrong?? And where's Sango and Miroku??" Shippou asked looking past Kagome to see if Sango and Miroku were just catching up or something.  
  
Tears came back to Kagome's eyes like a wave as she only muttered the word "gone" just before she put Shippou on the ground and ran off. Inuyasha and Kaede watched her run off terribly worried about her.  
  
"Inuyasha what has happened to Sango and Miroku?" Kaede now asked Inuyasha turning towards him, "What did Kagome mean by 'gone'?"  
  
"Back at Naraku's castle when we had fought....to save Sango Miroku used himself as a human shield when Naraku attacked Sango, so he died in the blast. When Sango saw him gone she got really angry and went on a rampage to kill Naraku, but then he sent another blast and it hit her killing her as well...." Inuyasha looked down after he had told the story.  
  
Kaede closed her eyes as she felt Shippou tugging on her sleeves, "Kaede where is Sango and Miroku?" Shippou asked sadly. Kaede opened her eyes not exactually sure how to reply to his question.  
  
"They are gone dear Shippou...they cannot come back now..."Kaede said quietly looking down at him. Inuyasha slowly walked to the small cabin where Kagome had run into. The sound of her crying brought tears in his eyes because he hated when she started crying. Inuyasha walked over to her slowly and sat beside her, putting his arm gently around her to comfort her. She put her head into his chest cryiug but refusing to cry at the same time.  
  
Inuyasha stroked her hair gently, "Shh Kagome it's ok..." he said calmly to her trying to calm her down. She wiped her tears gently off her cheeks and looked up at him seeing him look back.  
  
"I miss them so much Inuyasha....it isn't fair that they had to die..."Kagome whispered gently closing her eyes.  
  
"I know Kagome I know....As sad as I am to admit it..I miss that pervertive monk and Sango as well.."Inuyasha replied silently to her continuing to stroke her hair gently. "I'd never thought that someone would die fighting Naraku....but now that it has I'm not sure what to say anymore Kagome...But either way...we have defeated him and now there's one less evil bastard in the world.." Inuyasha kissed Kagome's head lightly noticing that she had fallen asleep.  
  
Closing his eyes gently, Inuyasha rested his head back against the wall thinking silently as Kagome slept against him. He knew that now Kagome will never be the same because she will be too sad to do anything. What if they got in to battle again? All Inuyasha knew is that now he will protect Kagome more than ever and will never let her die. He couldn't ever let her go like that.  
  
Kaede watched them silently in the doorway not speaking. She could assume Inuyasha's thoughts right now for inside he really isn't a heartless demon so he must be having some emotional problems as well. She knew that after today no one will be the same anymore when it came to fighting or even doing normal stuff. It was going to be very very lonely without Sango and Miroku here.. No more Miroku trying to touch a girl's ass...No more Sango slapping him.... No more arguing...It was going to be lonely and quiet without them around....She could never tell Shippou the truth because he was way to young to understand what has happened...Who could ever tell a 7 year old fox demon that 2 of his best friends had been killed and he will never see them again? It was just better off telling him that they had to leave and they can't come back for private reasons.......  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes gently, and looked down still not noticing Kaede, "Kagome even though you are asleep and can't hear me right now...I'd like you to know that I promise you that I will never leave your side and never let you get hurt ever again...I will protect you forever....I promise you..."  
  
-----------End Of Chapter 2!!-----------  
  
ya kno this is kinda fun! lol but well yah thats the 2nd chapter and stuff and 3rd is on its way!!! thanx 4 the read and rate and stuff that uve been sendin people! every comment helps with the motivation lol the more good i get the more i push myself 2 write and yeah lol so well.....2 new chapters or so should b in by the end of this week! 


End file.
